V2.11
What’s up guys, my name is Zencha and welcome to Patch Notes for update 2.11. The goal for this patch was to add and change some communication features as well as address some outstanding balance issues from 2.10. In 2.11 you’ll see: * Communication takes a fresh breath with Pings. * A new post-game results screen let’s you view your opponents item and relic choices with healthier communication. * Skippard, the Exiled Frog, has become even more courageous than before. I’m excited about it. Let’s dive in! = Skippard, the Exiled Frog = Skippard has come out of exile a second time. Leaping Slash now provides full courage and each of his abilities now consume courage when it is full for an added effect. Read on to see what these effects are! Courage (Passive) * Skippard gains Courage by damaging enemies with attacks and abilities. Slash the Swamp * Skippard swings his sword around him, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. * Courageous: Skippard summons his courage to deal extra damage. * Cool Down: 8/7/6/5/4 seconds. * Normal: Damage: 50/75/100/125/150(+40% Attack Damage). * Courageous: Damage: 75/100/12/150/175(+60% Attack Damage). Strength of Exile * Skippards next three basic attacks gain bonus physical damage and slow the movement of enemies struck. * Courageous: Skippard uses his courage to slow both the movement and attack speed of enemies. * Cool down: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. * Damage: +15/25/35/45/55 Attack Damage for 3 hits * Normal: 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% Movement Speed slow for 3 seconds per hit * Courageous: 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% Movement Speed slow and 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% Attack Speed slow for 3 seconds. Hand of Markus * Skippard channels the spirit of his mentor Markus to heal an allied target over time. Increased with spell power. * Courageous: Skippard harnesses his courage to instantly heal an allied target. * Cool down: 22/21/20/19/18 seconds. * Normal: Heal Over Time 4/8/12/16/20(+10% Spell Power) per second for 10 seconds. * Courageous: Heals 60/120/180/240/300(+30% Spell Power) instantly. Leaping Slash * Skippard gains full courage and leaps at target area, stunning targets in the center and dealing physical damage to all targets around him. * Cooldown: 120/100/80 seconds. * Damage: 150/175/200(+70% Attack Damage). * Courage: +100 on cast. Courage gained even if Leaping Slash is interrupted. As you can see, players will now have the choice between more damage, more crowd control, or more healing. I hope you’re as excited to play with this Courageous Skippard as we are! = Bruno Joe = * Decreased cooldown on Furious Fists from 12 seconds at all levels to 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 seconds. * Increased damage on Furious Fists from 50/80/120/160/200(+75% Attack Damage) to 50/90/130/170/210/(+85% Attack Damage). * Decreased range on Dazzling Uppercut from 3 to 2.5. * Decreased damage on Dazzling Uppercut from 70/100/140/180/220(+75% Attack Damage) to 40/70/100/13/150(+45% Attack Damage). * Decreased range on Champion’s Knee from 8 to 6. * Decreased damage on Champion’s Knee from 200/250/300(+100% Attack Damage) to 150/200/250(+70% Attack Damage). * Decreased stun duration on Champion’s Knee from 1.25/1.5/1.75 seconds to 0.5/0.75/1.0 seconds. = Dim = General * Decreased max auto-attack range from 5.5 to 5.25. * Updated in-game model and animations. Sun Blast * Cast range from 5 to 5.25. * Fixed a bug where Dim would not walk into range if a target was selected from outside cast range. = Modo = Slimy Spittle * Increased range from 5 to 5.25. * Decreased cooldown from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds to 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. Slimy Spray * Increased damage scaling from +20% Spell Power to +40% Spell Power = Mona = Impending Bolt * Increased range from 6.5 to 8. = Volunder = Molten Bash * Now provides +15% move speed while active. * Buff duration to 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds from 5 at all levels. * Increased cooldown from 10/9/8/7/6 seconds to 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 seconds. = May = Weak Spot Shot * Armor penetration from 25/30/35/40/45% to 15/20/25/30/35%. Binding Bolt * Damage from 70/90/135/185/215(+65% Attack Damage) to 50/70/105/135/170(+45% Attack Damage). Massive Golden Arrow * Damage from 175/275/375 to 150/225/300. = Cottontail = Shuriken * Shuriken Mana cost form 65 at all levels to 65/70/75/80/85. Dash Series * Range on each dash reduced from 5 to 4. * Attack damage scaling from 50% on each dash (100% total) to 25% each dash (50% total). Bunny Swipes * No longer provides bonus attack speed. Heaven’s Blade * Damage from 200/250/300(+75% Attack Damage) to 150/200/250(+70% Attack Damage). = General = * All melee (non-ranged) contestants now gain +1.25 Spell Armor per level. * Bots are now tougher! = Pings and Mini-Map = Players now have access to pings above the updated Mini-Map. There are two types of pings: Focus and Alert. Also, The Mini-Map has been leveled up so players can better select their ping locations and better see Structures, Contestants, and Tributes on the map. In order: Focus, Defense, Offense, Alert. By tapping on either Focus or Alert, you will select that ping. Then, your next tap in the world or on your mini-map will issue that ping. Using a Focus ping on an allied Contestant or Structure will issue a “Defend” ping, while using a Focus ping on an enemy Contestant or Structure will issue an “Offense” ping. Ever wondered what your opponents purchased during a match? What relic they used that fight? With our new results screen, this is all visible. You can also view this information in our updated Match History tabs on these forums. We’ve also introduced preset chat at the bottom. You can select whichever emote you like and express yourself through these. = Networking = * Dynamic interpolation delay now adjusts automatically with packet loss. This helps to make movement more smooth if you have spotty network performance (goes in and out or ping spikes) = Bugs = * Fixed a bug where it was taking too long for towers to target players * Hitting an area around an ability icon will now activate the ability instead of another command. *